halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Avgust Kalinin
Avgust Vladimirovich Kalinin was a Sergeant in the UNSC Marines, more specifically as an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper during the Human-Covenant War. Prior to his required service during the Human-Covenant War, and the Insurrection; Avgust served as a Kremlin Guard for the Russian Federation. History Early Life Born in November 7, 2517, Avgust Vladimirovich Kalinin belonged to the Kalinin bloodline—a long running line since the Red Revolutionary known as Mikhail Kalinin back in the 20th century. Living on the family estate in Kaliningrad in central Europe, Avgust grew a particular interest in military might and power at a rather young age; given the location’s pivotal location for defense in the Baltic Sea. Learning about his relative, Avgust leaned towards the ideals of Communism; as his family have long been sympathizers with the Bolsheviks, the Soviet Union and the Koslovics in the past. However, these ideals were eventually shunned by the Russian Federation after an attack on Russian Parliament by an ultranationalist party in 2524; as the Kalinin bloodline was shunned, but refused to retire the beliefs which they held for centuries--giving an even larger sense of pride to young Avgust for his family line. Eventually coming to the realization of the Covenant in 2525 at the age of seven, Avgust was terrified at the prospect of a space-wide conflict with the alien collective; but was however convinced by his parents that humanity was prepared for the conflict, and would do everything in their power to prevent the alien menace from progressing. Eventually graduating from his primary and secondary education schools in 2535, the young Kalinin was drafted by the Moscow Intelligence and Defense Administration (MIDA) for the lawful requirement of minimum two year service in Moscow defense. Given his family’s status, Avgust was promoted to the Kremlin Regiment; which also extended to his service in the Federal Protective Services. Sworn into service officially on the 3rd of August; Avgust was responsible for defending the Mausoleum of Lenin—as well as take part in defending the Eternal Flame and the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier. Eventually hearing about the later Covenant attacks of other worlds in 2541; Avgust resigned from MIDA and in extension the FSO after five long years of service—believing it heroic if he should join the conflict between humanity and the Covenant. Although advised against this action from his parents, Avgust ignored their persistent warnings and eventually joined the Corps at the age of twenty-five in the year of 2542. Giving his experience with MIDA and the FSO prior to his enlistment into the UNSC, Avgust’s heightened ability against most other candidates gave him a clear standing in the options for the top of the graduating class. Entering service as a Private, Avgust was deployed on the planet of Miridem the following year. Battle of Miridem Stationed on the planet of Miridem as a UNSC Marine peacefully for two years, Avgust’s squad was eventually called into action as he participated in the quick evacuation of the planet. Noted for his service by Staff Sergeant Adrian Bolo, he described Avgust as: ‘a reliable asset, operated with extreme prejudice’, and commended him for his: ‘quick eye and fast reflexes.’ Evacuated with the rest of his squadron, Avgust was returned to his assigned UNSC Battlegroup. Receiving a promotion to Corporal, Avgust’s commendation went on to the Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Unit involved within his UNSC Battlegroup; where he was subsequently drafted into the ODST Unit known as Delta-Two. Following the exercise of the Cole Protocol performed by the entire evacuation fleet; Avgust landed on the human colony of Minister a week following the events of Miridem. However, the short suspension of duty was eventually made up for when Avgust was redeployed with Delta-Two to the planet of Draco III during the long and treacherous battle. Battle of Draco III Redeployed to Draco III in 2545, after taking notable leave on the colony of Minister, Avgust and the members of Delta-Two were exposed to the true horrors of the Battle. Deployed to assist in planet-side evacuation, the members of the Orbital Drop Shock Trooper team had discovered that the Covenant initiated a high-level hunt instead of their usual planet-scale glassing. Now fighting for their lives, Avgust was noted by his commanding officer to have especially been vigilant for Covenant patrols to willingly engaged--as he had been sickened by the sheer cruelty of the Covenant force. Eventually, Avgust and the members of Delta-Two found themselves at the major Relay Station founded on the planet--radioing for evacuation and assistance. Unfortunately, the transmission was easily detecting by ground-side Covenant Forces; who converged on the location. The seven member squadron was reduced to three members in the hour before UNSC reinforcements were properly deployed to assist Delta-Two. Traumatized, Avgust and the remnants of the ODST Squadron were put on temporary leave; as the UNSC judged that most, if not all the members of the fireteam had been mentally affected by the operation. Contacting the UNSC nearly two years after the events on Draco III; Avgust was suited up after successfully passing the examination. Deployed to the planet of Skopje during a massive operation to a shipbuilding corporation headquarters to protect it from destruction by Covenant Forces. Battle of Skopje TBW... Traits and Equipment Traits According to Avgust’s psychometric evaluation, he has been rated as an outstanding comprehending ability; as he was able to quickly progress through both MIDA’s, the FSO’s and the UNSC’s basic to advanced training courses—however the latter was judged to be due to his previous experiences within MIDA and the FSO. Listed as a staunch individual, Avgust has proved to be a loyal and deserving member of all three organizations; as he acts with ‘precision and extreme prejudice’. However, this can be seen as a fundamental fault of his personality—as he so often exercises trust and zealotry to a cause; he finds it difficult to fall back in on a command or a shift of values. Avgust’s mindset has been described as way too ‘far forward’, as he judges that any order that was given must be completed; almost as if he seems unaware of any apparent risks or hazards that may be involved in the situation. The fact that he wasn't capable of retreating to values was outlined in his earlier years following the ultranationalist attack on Parliament in 2524, as Avgust refused to condemn his political beliefs; until the point he was subject to constant harassment and abuse from his peers--he however held on to his beliefs, as did his family following the ultranationalist attack. This fact was eventually addressed again, in the later years of the Human-Covenant War; when Avgust refused to see his Sangheili peers as actual allies--but again was forced to condemn his ideals after High Command threatened to revoke his status and imprison him if his derogatory attitude continued against allied forces. After the Battle of Draco III, Avgust was put on leave by the UNSC--as they considered the mental state of the ODST fragile after witnessing the horrors of the Covenant on the planet. Two years after taking leave, Avgust placed an application to join the service once more, and was allowed to after passing mental examination from UNSC Med Ref which stated that he was mentally capable of joining the Marines once more. According to all three of his psychometric reports, Avgust maintains a perfect uptight military attitude; keeping formality a priority in every engagement. This has been suggested to be because of his specialized service as a Kremlin Guard during his time within the MIDA and the FSO. Equipment During his service in the Moscow Intelligence and Defense Administration (MIDA), along with the Federal Protective Services (FSO); Avgust was equipped with traditional Kremlin Guard wear while on station—armed with a century’s outdated traditional rifle known as the SKS. While on assignment, or in time of extreme crisis; Avgust was equipped with the mandatory Ratnik-2 equipment and the MA5B Assault Rifle and a M6C Personal Defense Weapon System. When he joined the United Nations Space Command Military, Avgust was equipped with a standard Military BDU; along with his familiarized MA5C Assault Rifle. Upon promotion to an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, Avgust was promoted to an ODST-standard BDU, along with a BR55 Service Rifle—and was given his personal Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle.